It is well known to provide, on aircraft structure, brackets (for example pylons) for the attachment of engines, ordinance, drop tanks or other stores. Some stores, for example ordinance and drop tanks, are releasably attached to the bracket.
There is increasing demand for aircraft able to perform a range of different roles. Different roles or missions often require different stores and, in some cases, no stores will be carried. For example, an aircraft may be required to carry air-to-air refueling pods for one mission but not for another. A bracket provided for the air-to-air refueling pod may be redundant when the aircraft is performing other duties.